Defiance
by Titania Le Fey
Summary: Snake defends his actions against his superiors in the military.


Snake sat there with Taylor outside the office of some superior officer or another. Snake didn't care who he was. The simple fact of the matter was that he knew the decision he'd made in the field was the right one. Maybe it wasn't the right one for the military but it was the right one to get his squad back in one piece. The lives of the people with him always trumped objectives as far as Plissken was concerned.

"Lieutenant."

Snake glanced up at the man opening the door and stood shrugging to Taylor's worried expression. His friend cracked a smile before Plissken headed for the door. This whole process was like being in high school, sent to the principal's office for fighting. God only knew how many times Snake had done that. This was honestly a breeze.

Snake walked down the corridor with unfaltering confidence. He wasn't going to bow out of this or his assertion that he had made the right choice. He was led to an office; impressively clean with a rather unimpressive, fat man behind the desk. Snake sighed as he entered and saluted. Saluting to Plissken was like rolling over and giving your throat. He hated it but like a lot of things it was a necessary evil.

"Sit."

Snake did so and stared unblinkingly at the man addressing him. His uniform wasn't pressed and Plissken thought there were stains on the collar. No doubt food stains. The man was rather disgusting and it forced Plissken's eyes to the rest of the room.

"What was that out there?"

The voice demanded his attention but Plissken refused and continued looking over the accessories in the room. "What was what?"

"That bullshit out on the front. The supply route, remember."

Snake smiled. "Yes sir, I remember."

Sir was another of those things he didn't care for in the service. He didn't like calling other people by it and he loathed hearing himself addressed by the title.

"Who instructed you to blow that train?"

"No one." Snake answered finally returned his attention to the officer. He looked furious and Snake had to force the smile out of his expression.

"No one. Then why the hell'd you do it?" His voice was rising every time he asked a question.

"We were pinned down. It was the only way out without taking heavy casualties sir." Snake was being honest for once. They should cherish moments like these where there wasn't a mile high pile of sarcasm to all his words.

"I don't care about casualties. We needed that train."

Snake frowned but said nothing as he stared out the window over the officer's left shoulder.

"Plissken!"

Snake turned his ever more bitter expression to the call of his name.

"You had no right. Risk your men for the objective if you have to."

Snake felt sick to his stomach. "I must've missed that class… Sir."

Now Plissken was projecting his disdain for thought like this man had. Nothing was worth unnecessary death among his squad. Especially some objective that made little if no sense to Plissken as far as war strategy went.

"I have it in mind to revoke your rank."

"Do what you have to.' Plissken was through with the conversation. "I have gliders to repair."

Snake stood without order to do so. He didn't care if he was reprimanded. Taylor would take over the squad and in three missions Plissken knew he'd be back in charge due to recognition alone. He was the best there was and this pencil pusher didn't have to face the frontlines. All he did was look at a map and try to play God.

"Who said you could get up? Sit down."

Plissken stopped and glared at him. This was the end of Snake's patience, the very end. The string inside that snapped before lashing out was pulled so tight The Snake thought he heard it twang in his ears.

"Sit down."

Snake took a breath and coolly replied with underlying venom. "My superior officer has ordered me to repair our gliders for Wednesday. If you want to detain me I suggest you talk to him."

The tooth grating sound once more put Snake in a position where he had to force the smile out of his expression but it was still getting harder to stay ambivalent. "Now, if you'll excuse me sir?"

He didn't wait for an answer. Plissken strode out of there like he owned the place. He did. Every field officer on the front would stand up for him because they all depended on the Black Light to cut into enemy territory, distract and if necessary rescue them in enemy territory. Let the man call his superiors. Big Bob Hauk would give him such a verbal lashing he'd be crying. Plissken was disappointed he wouldn't get to see it first hand but he had an imagination. Finally the smile cracked through his expression as he retraced his steps out into the hall where Taylor was still waiting.


End file.
